


a shallow grave can be a bed for a while.

by transclawed



Series: silent the sound as i come back around [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Nathan Prescott, more dubcon if you squint than noncon but better safe than sorry right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transclawed/pseuds/transclawed
Summary: everyone knows nathan gets his good shit from frank bowers. sometimes he wants something other than money in return. they make do.nathan doesnt like dealing with things.





	a shallow grave can be a bed for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> nathan voice yeah i know i suck but could a traumatized person do this [sucks dick instead of coping, revs on a motorcycle and it drives away revealing him lying high on the sidewalk]

"kid, can we do this with you sober, for once? i mean, dont get me wrong, you get the job done but its... its kinda fuckin uncomfortable on my end. ill even give it to ya for free, this once, if you do."  
frank teased the baggie above nathan's nose, his usual grimace only slightly softening as he spoke. nathan, eyes glued to the bag, slowly and reluctantly shook his head.  
"we went over this, bowers. you know how this works. what difference does it make, i look too pretty when im not all there, or what?"  
he snorted, grabbing half-heartedly at the bag and sighing in mock disappointment as frank pulled it out of reach, frown deepening.  
"we ain't even friends, but im not a monster. i dont like messin' around with anyone who's... impaired, even in the fun way. you've been the exception, but you never gave me much explanation. enlighten me."  
nathan, who had been lying stretched out across half of frank's mattress, got up on his elbows, gave him a look, eyes narrowing.  
" 'cause that way i dont have to see your ugly face, maybe thats why. its just what im used to. -what i prefer, uh, what i like, i mean."  
he added the last bit quickly, wary of how that might sound off, but this was heading in a direction he did not care to talk about, especially to frank bowers, of all people. he pulled out his box of cigarettes and stuck one between his lips, offering one to frank, and hoping maybe that would shut him up for a moment. frank flicked open a lighter and lit nathan's, but shook his head at the one offered.  
"who the hell you been fuckin, cause they need to talk to someone about that. me of all people, im not gonna lecture you but kid, thats a little fucked up. even rachel isnt that bad, and you know how she likes to party. and wh-"  
frank's rambling came to a sudden stop as nathan's hands were suddenly on his belt, unbuckling it without a word, intent clear on his face.  
"you need to shut the fuck up sometimes, frank."  
and before he can even say a word, theres hands around his cock taking him out and touching, and he has to tilt his head back for a second, try and regain his usual trashy composure. nathan is just glad he's stopped talking, stopped asking. he knew what frank liked, and sometimes, this was easier than with jefferson, though he'd never admit it. here it was simple, there were no.... complications. no danger. frank tried to be intimidating but he was harmless, nathan knew that. it was hard to compare with jefferson in that department, anyway. he added a twist to his fingers, just the way he knew got the drug dealer all worked up, and idly wondering what time it was. he'd been here for a while, just chilling. but he hated doing this sober. he didnt even look at his hands, just picked a spot around the room to focus his eyes on, trying to keep the swirl in his stomach under control.  
"fuck, kid."  
nathan's eyes darted back to him with a glare, daring him to say something, and whatever frank saw there apparently made him decide to shut his trap for once, although he didnt look too happy about that. well, that shouldnt be a problem for long, anyways. nathan switched to one hand, turning himself around onto his stomach and moving closer between frank's legs, lathering his free hand with spit. his eyes had quickly broken the glare he'd shot the other and instead focused on some detail of his shirt, rather than look at what he was doing. his hands worked much better with saliva, though he was sure frank hadnt been too bothered by a little friction. out of the corner of his eye he could see one of the dealer's hands, flexing a bit against the sheets as if he was trying to keep them under control, and the thought made him freeze for a moment. nathan had immediately established that no hands, gentle or otherwise, were to be put on him, as a rule for these sorts of.. shenanigans. frank hadn't ever broken that rule, but it didnt stop nathan's hands from slowing and his heart to rise for a second or two, before he tried to shake those thoughts and feelings out of his head. this was one of the reasons he preferred not to be sober when he hung out with frank.  
"you uh, you good?"  
the question brought nathan back out of his own head, and he forced out a short, barking laugh.  
"you wanted me sober, or whatever, so here i am."  
his voice sounded a little bitter even to himself, so he cleared his throat and leaned forward, tongueing at the bottom of frank's dick before he had a moment to say anything back, and the strained groan from above seemed to support that. he closed his eyes now, starting to work his mouth properly, moving too much to find a spot to look away at. it was quiet for a little while, just the noises of frank trying his best to not move too much or let out some embarassing noise(nathan assumed, otherwise he wouldnt hold back that much) and the sounds of nathan's hands and mouth against his cock. there was sweat beading on nathan's forehead even though he wasnt hot to the touch, and he was sure the dealer hadn't noticed how much his hands were shaking, but as soon as he felt the other man start to squirm in That way, he drew himself up and off with a lewd pop. drool had dripped down his chin and he wiped it off with one hand, letting that substitute as extra lubrication(even if it wasnt needed) as he worked, feeling a sort of sick satisfaction drift to the surface as he pressed all the right buttons, did all the right twists, just to watch frank fall apart and spill over his knuckles with a low, deep groan. nathan let him enjoy the after, but when the mess on his hand started to cool, he wiped it off on frank's now-ruined pants, lip curling with barely-hidden disgust. frank, to his credit, sat up straighter again not too long after, tucking himself back into his pants after wiping himself off with some wet wipes he'd fished off somewhere on the floor, or the windowsill. nathan wasn't sure, and it was all he could do to keep his shaking hands in his pockets and his breath steady, eyes once again distant on some speck on the far wall. at some point he must've gotten his cigarette back because its in his mouth now, so he takes a long drag, hoping this'll calm his nerves, calm the absolute panic threatening to overtake his body at any moment now. frank clears his throat, and it brings nathan back into the present. he notices frank is offering a hand, as if to say, you next? the thought makes his face twist, and he snorts, hard and sharp.  
"what, frank? you wanna get into my pants too? its not enough i get into yours, huh?"  
frank glares at him, retracting the hand to grab a smoke of his own, and doesnt reply until its lit and he's puffed out a lungful or two of smoke.  
"s'just an offer, didnt want to leave you hanging on purpose. im not a total asshole, that's all. your choice, easier for me then."  
nathan laughed now, all razor-edged and cruel. this was going in a direction that hurt and he had to hurt him back. had to attack so he'd be left alone.  
"just because i suck your dick doesnt make me your girlfriend, bowers. she's still missing, isnt she? do you imagine its her, when i come around here? i bet you do, i bet you pretend its her pretty face sucking your dick like a slut. fucking pathetic. now give me my shit, so i can get out of this shithole."  
frank's face flashed with genuine surprised hurt, for once, caught unawares before hardening into a piercing, honestly hateful look. he tossed the baggie from earlier at nathan, then nodded jerkily at the door.  
"get the fuck out, prescott."  
nathan managed to get to the trees before he was on his knees, vomiting up anything that was left in his system. hopefully he was far away that frank couldnt hear him, but at this point, he couldnt give less of a fuck. he needed to leave, and he needed to medicate. fuck thinking about shit and fuck dealing with shit. ignoring it seemed to work just fine before, and as long as he didnt have to face whatever this shit.. was, he was fine. he was fuckin peachy. nathan slipped a pill under his tongue, and got into his truck, and drove.


End file.
